everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Katerini Ailuros
caterine "cat" blancheur they/them is a 2018-introduced and fanon-only character and the successor of the white cat from madame d’aulnoy’s the white cat. they typically enjoy days of lazing about and being a mild nuisance to the faculty, while also embracing their status of being a walking ">:3c". when it comes to destiny, cat feels slightly put off with their fate of being “freed" from their cat form, but then realizes that they could probably adapt to being human quite well. they consider themselves mostly neutral as they think the drama about the sides that ensues is fun to observe, though there are moments when they second guess themself and their stance. they are an original character created and developed by amatoresx. characteristics purrsonality *literally “>:3c" personified *cat puns, yknow. *loses interest very easily! *curious as a cat, all that jazz. *quite the sense of humor, truly. **cat puns are a MUST for them. they love their cat puns and won't hesitate in making them at any given chance. **they also use humor to cope with certain situations and has a tendency to make cat puns out of panic if it comes down to it. *active procrastinator, or in their words, a "purrcrastinator". *displays general "catty" behavior, such as being overly curious and mischievious. **acknowledges that their curiousity often gets them in trouble, but as long as they're satisfied.... *they have a tendency to use their cute demeanor to take advantage of others (usually freshmen), which they admit isn't their greatest virtue but that's just how it is ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ **looks can decieve :3c *is genuinely nihilistic but in the "i got nine lives so i don't give a shit"-kind of way. *it's quite easy for them to adjust parts of their behavior to adapt to their current environment + they're generally pretty flexible (y'know, because they're a cat). *is always looking for something interesting to play around with and has a tendency to get bored quite easily. physical apurrance *cat is a very scrawny individual with off-white "skin" (it's actually hair) that's slightly tinted pink. *the form they take on most days is their anthropomorphic form, which makes them resemble a half cat, half human-like individual. *facial features as described are.... **their face is triangle-shaped with a bit of hair sticking out of their cheeks. **they have a black, cat nose. **their almond-shaped eyes display signs of heterochromia; their left eye is a light electric blue and their right eye is a golden amber color. ***their pupils are slit. **while not a feature in cat's regular cat form, in their anthropomorphic form, they have a lip cleft (so the top of their lip goes up to the face). ***it makss them have a permanent ":3" face. **being a cat, they have white cat ears that potrude from their hair (their ears are basically a part of their hair). *they're quite short, being a simple 5 feet and 4 inches. **don't let their size fool you, they're quite the troublemaker. *their hair is extremely fluffy and messy; it's white in color. *they have a white cat tail + their fingers display black-colored claws that can retract. interests and hobbies *pinterest boards **they're all about aesthetics so they make personalized pinterest boards for their friends and people they encounter that are filled with pictures and things they think would fit that person. *collecting tiny things **they often go around in their cat form finding knick knacks and tiny objects that catch their interests (they also won't hesitate in pickpocketing from others if it comes down to it). *memes **they're a connoisseur of quality memes, particularly ones that involve adorable little felines. **has a fine collection of classical cat memes. **they're still not over grumpy cat and nyan cat, but frankly, who is? *throneblr blogging **they're obsessed with a social media site called "throneblr" and often uses it to look at pictures of cats, laught at memes, and look at nice aesthetic photos. *knitting **besides the obvious real cats plays with yarn joke, the character cat takes pleasure in knitting little assortments of clothing pieces such as sweaters and scarves. **and yes, they do play with the yarn. this is garbags oops fairy tale - the white cat how it goes sulalune fairy tales source how does cat come into it? *once a simple kitten living in the court of the white cats, cat was chosen to fulfill the role of being the next ruler of the white cat court. *with that, they would also wait for the next prince to free them from their cat body to become fully human. *they're on the fence about their fate but it's not like they're too unsatisfied with it to rebel against it (thus making them neutral on their destiny). *anywho, they're honestly quite STOKED for their role as the next white cat because it means they'll meet a (presumably) beautiful prince. *they're also really glad for their role as it was the reason they could get away from their family and possibly? create a new family. or cause some shit. either one works. quotes gallery extra IMG_2042.PNG|comic featuring cat and their roommate feliks CAT BLANCHEUR.png|original concept for cat (done in sai) B8555E17-7122-4622-8F8F-F0D406634F4F.png|Oh Mew Know Category:The White Cat Category:Nonbinary Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Bisexual Category:Neutrals Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Secondary OCs Category:Characters Category:Work in progress